Gone
by pinkblossom13
Summary: MIkan has disappeared for 6 years! Natsume a mess. the whole gang are now parents! and their children are just as trouble some as they were.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Pinkblossom"ok so i fixed this chapter..somewhat . I'm half asleep so yeah..night...zzzzzzzz

RXR

read and review

* * *

6 years

6 years have passed since she left him....no since she left _them_.

There staring out of the giant door sized glass window was a 24 year man, as he glared down over the busy streets of Japan in his black leather chair.

His name was name was none other then Natusme Hyuuga. Current owner of Hyuuga incorporated, which was the number one leading industry with 10 branches. The man was not only born with brains but was also blessed with crimson orbs, perfect skin, and messy raven colored locks, he was undoubtedly a god sent. Not only was Natsume gorgeous, but he was also was rated number 1 in the 'Riches Man in Asia' competition in "todays and tommrow" magazine, and the fact that he owned about 2 houses in ever state was only additional information to help boost his already enormous popularity over the edge, and made him the number one in the hottest bachelor in all of Asia polls.

Or so the press believes.

Unknown to most people Natusme was married, but kept it a secret to the world , much to his dissatisfaction. He loved his wife with all his heart, but one day she didn't arrive home after work like usual, so like any other husband he began to worry and searched every where for his beloved wife only to find nothing but a single post-it note posted on their living room coffee table that read 'good bye'.

Although Natusme was angry and hurt by the note he was able to mask it with an emotionless glare.

And ever since then he lock away his heart. Not allowing anyone in.

Knock Knock

hearing the knocks on the door he swerved his chair around and sighed. "come in" he shouted as a golden haired man walked in.

"Ruka" was all he said seeing his blond friend drop a large amount of folder onto his desk.

"Natusme" he whispered quietly to himself. Looking over at his demolished boss.

"you know you can't keep firing all you secretary, I can't keep doing this job forever you know" he laugh trying to lighten his current boss and best friends mood.

But unluckily the room kept its depressing fell.

Nogi Ruka was the blonds name and he was the best friend of Natsume Hyuuga. He had know about the secret marriage and loved the wife-to-be as if she was his own sister. Now don't get any ideas he wasn't after her, for he was too in love with wife-to-be's best friend and cousin Hotaru Imai. Luckily months after Natusme wedding he managed enough courage to proposed to Hotaru, and now lived happily with his wife and adorable 5 year old baby girl. His only wish now would be to help Natsume let go.

"what do you need" Natusme asked glareing at Ruka.

Sighing his ocean orbs filled with sadness "we need you to look over and sign these" he said pointing to the stack.

Nodding his head Natusme pointed toward the door, signaling Ruka to leave.

"you know Natusme, you can always come over if you want." Ruka asked hesitantly as he tried to per sway the young boss "Hotaru doesn't mind, and you know Ai-chan loves you.."

This was his 20th time trying to get Natusme out of his mansion and or office...since that horrid day.

So far there has been 19 fail and 1 success.

Holding his breath he watch as Natusme considered it. 'This might be it' the ocean eyed man thought as he kept his fingers crossed.

"no, but thanks" he replied. Voice void of any emotions.

"No problem" Rukia smiled, a sad yet friendly smile as he left the room, closing the mahogany door behind him quietly.

_'why did you go Mikan'_ Rukia wondered. Hands still on the golden nob.

"there you are Nogi-sama, there was a phone call for you from your wife" a coffee haired female called. Seeing her boss outside the CEO's office.

Snapping him out of his thoughts his eyes widen " shit!"he cursed, speed walking passed her"thanks Careen" he shouted while walking into his office; to call his wife back before she gets pissed... again.

* * *

Pinkblossom: yeah so still tiared i'm pretty sure i fixed it? oh well if there is still something wrong pleas tell me RXR thak you.

Press the button please!~

!

V

* * *


	2. Enter Yuki

Pinkblossom: haha sorry for not updating! had a very busy week lol i triped on thin air again brovo for me yeah!!! and i had an awesome dreem of toshiro from bleach *dazled look* ...sorry but he is so cool!!! so anyway enough of my boring life story and wola the story!!! *pat myself on the back*

it might get confusing in the begining but bare with me thank you ^~^

**R&R or Read and Review**

* * *

Gakuen elementary branch~

"my mommy is a person who gives people things on the plan and my daddy drives them" a young boy bragged to a small group of 5 and 6 year old children.

"Shiro thats not all that great." a girl rolled her eyes throwing the blond locks over her shoulders" my mommy helps people in trouble and my daddy drives the limo so he knows a lot of famous people" she continued .Hands on her hips.

"helps people in trouble?" asked a blue haired boy waring his green cap backwards."like how?"

"well?" the little girl scrunched up her face. Trying to think of an answer. "she goes to this room where the is this guy has a hammer and when people fight his hits his desk with it"

she said hitting one of the desk with an imaginary hammer.

"Oh is she like 'Bob the Builder?'"

"No silly, that doesn't help people" the girl laughed

"yes it does" he mumbled

"a court room?" ask a little girl with dazzling crimson eyes. She has been sitting down on one of the many desk in the class room not bothering to say anything till now.

"yeah thats it!"

all the other children were in aww at the pigtailed girl who was able to answer the indecisive question.

"wow how did you know Yuki" asked a amythes eyed girl. With her hair pulled back in a short pony

tail.

"I sometimes watch law and order with my daddy" she blushed playing with one of her pigtails.

Pointing a finger toward the pigtailed cutie Shiro gave her fake glare "well what does your mommy and daddy do" he asked

"well my daddy works at Hyuuga inc. as CEO." the girl, Yuki said hoping off the desk with an incent grin on her face.

"thats so cool" the Shiro said.

"hehe that makes all our parents look bad" he laugh rubbing the back of his head.

The rest of the children laughed along jokingly. "yeah, oh but what about you mummy" another girl asked mispronouncing 'mommy'.

"Misa!" all of the children gasped some staring angerly at the blond haired girl while others went to comfort Yuki.

"are you OK Yuki-chan" the amythes eyed girl asked. Patting her best friends back while a look of worry was shown all over her face.

"huh?" Misa asked clueless at what had happen.

"baka!" Usagi whispered pulling at her best friend sunny waist length hair.

"ouch" she shouted rubbing the back of her head "what did I do?!" she asked in a hush whisper.

Usagi gave her a disbelief face " don't you know, Yuki's mom left when she was baby and never seen her since then" she whispered softly hopping that Yuki couldn't here.

Misa gasped in relzation "oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Yuki" she said running over to the short girl "I didn't know."

lift up her head she gave Misa a sweet smile. "it's ok Misa-chan I barely remember her" she said hiding her real feelings.

"Mina-san! Free time is over clean up and pack up" the teacher shouted cheerfully popin out of no where. "you have 3 minutes till the bell rings."

"Hai sensei" they said in unison. As they broke the circle of friends to go back to there own desks.

clean up went smoothly since most of the children didn't play with the toys and just chatted with most of the friends.

"ok children I'll let you go one minute early today! Have a nice day and don't for get to do your homework" she said waving to the children as they each walked/ran out of the classroom.

Bring

children of all ages ran out of the building of education as Yuki walked toward the old man holding an umbrella.

"Shi-san?"asked a chestnut brown haired girl pulling at the butler tail coat.

"yes, Yuki-sama" the old butler replied bending down to the 6-year olds hight.

"when is mommy coming back?"

Not knowing how to respond to the young child, he got up and opened the passenger door for her.

* * *

"Shi-san?" Yuki asked again as the older man ignored her question.

Sighing she crawled in. as the 49-year old man closed the door.

"why do you want to know miss" he asked turning on the car.

"well..." she began "we were talking about our mommies and daddies today during free time, and I notice that I don't know mommy's job."

looking down in embarrassment she started to play with her silky hair.

Fixing the the car's mirror he saw the small girl looking down. Felling bad he decide to answer as much as he knew.

"well I didn't know the your mother well but she was kind and considered every time she came over to visit your father." he smiled at the memories.

"she was very much like you"

"really!" Yuki said. Her crimson eyes twinkling with curiosity. She always wonders what her mother would have been like ever since she was young and believed that if she could become more like her mother that her mother would come back to live with them. Even though shes only 5 she was highly intelligent and knew that her father was hurting inside every time she mention her mother's name so she stopped asking all together. Any news about her mother were always welcomed.

Laughing he nodded his head. "yes, she loved fluff puffs much like you and like I said she was nice kind, and respectful. Just like you" he winked into the mirror as she giggled.

"waa. Was she pretty!"

"yes she was very beautiful. Thats one of the reason why your father fell in love with her"

tilting her head she place a short finger to her lip.

"what were the other reasons?" she asked crawling over to the limos mini fridge.

"well unlike most women your mother loved your father for his good and bad traits." turning a curve he countned "and most importantly she loved him for him not for his money"

"Mommy was great wasn't she.." she sighed siping her juice box.

"yes she was" he replied as young girl was left to daydream.

* * *

Yuki Pov

"tadaima!" I shouted all throw the house, as a few "Okaerinasai" were spoken from the maids and butlers.

Taking off my shoes and handing my coat to one of the maids I quickly ran up the stair cases.

'nope, nope, nope,....Bingo!' I thought walking by rooms before arriving at my fathers.

Seeing a maid dusting I quickly tugged on her apron "is daddy home yet?" I asked. Pulling my hand back behind my back.

"no sweetie, he's still at work" she replied looking down at me " but is there anything I could get for you?"

shaking my head I opened the door to my fathers room and the smell of apple spices hit me with full force. I saw a large king size smooth wooded bed, draped with a large red comforter. It lied agenst the wall accompany by two night stand one each side. The room had been spot less besides the two white dress shirts laying lazily either on the floor on near the edge of the bed. Making a mini bridge for any small critter who was brave enough to set a paw on the Natusme's bed.

'yep still the same' I mentally giggled as I lifted up the droopy part and ran under his bed. "where is it" I whispered searching for a box or container.

Starting to cough I wiggled out and dusted all of the fuzzy stuff off. "it has to be somewhere!!" I pouted frustrated. Tapping my foot upon the soft tan carpet.

"what are you looking for miss?" the same maid that was previously outside asked.

Jumping out of shock of the new voice I turned around 'dam' I thought patting my chest. Trying to ease my startle heart.

Composing my self quickly I looked up putting on the best puppy dog eyes.

"nothing" I strained twirling my hair. Trying to give her one of those innocent girl poses.

"miss Yuki"her voice went from soft to loud as if scolding me.

Seeing as she was eying me I looked down. "ok so I was trying to find a box" I mumbled

"what?"

"a box" I mumbled louder.

"I'm sorry miss but I can't seem to hear you" she repeated scrunching down.

"I SAID I'M LOOKING FOR A BOX!!" I shouted loudly not seeing that she was my height.

Gasping my eyes widen as I quickly covered my mouth with both of my hands.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, my voice cracking. "I didn't mean to"

a silent tear seep down my checks I rubbed my eyes.

wiping her spit covered face with her sleeve "now now miss" the maid smiled wiping my tears with a handkerchief that every employee was mandatory to have at all times. "what would your father say if he was here"

sniffling for a while I manage to calm down " he would say I was a big girl and big girls don't cry."

"thats right so what should you do?"

"stop crying?" I question unsure.

Nodding her head she gave the handkerchief to finish the rest. "so you were looking for a box, right"

"yeah, Kiko-sensei said most people keep special memories with them in a container or box" I said fully done with my crying session.

"umm have you tried his draws or the closet?" she asked hands on her chin. Thinking deeply.

"but I don't think that we should...." she began again standing up"then again you are his.... HAY WAIT" she shouted as I pushed her out the door.

"thank you!" I said closing the door to the room.

"so the draws or closet hummm...." I smirked ready to turn the whole room upside down if I had to.

__________________

Natusme pov

6 hours later.

"tadaima" I called out to no one in particuler as i arriving home from a hard days work. Looking around I saw Yuki's backpack laying on the stair case.

Taking off my shoes I walked up the stairs I grabbed her back pack hoping to see my daughter before the day ends.

Knocking on the pink door I half expected her to shout an answer and the other a large crash signaling that she had triped again. but got nothing. Knocking again I got the same reply and started to get worry. Opening the door I saw it empty.

"Shi" I called for Yuki's personal butler. Seeing as he walked by a minute ago.

"yes sir" he answered walking back.

"where is Yuki?" I asked glaring at the old butler "and why isn't she in her room"

he walked into the room to Cominform that my daughter wasn't playing with her dolls as usual.

"I had no idea" his voice filled with shock. "I will find her immediately sir"

nodding my head walked toward my room. Pinching the bridge of my nose from all of the work I had. First all of the papers now this.

Just great.

I sighed as I opened the door. "Yuki!?" my eyes widen seeing the mini-Mikan replica sleeping on my bed with a photo in her hand.

Dropping her backpack by the door I walked towards her seeing that it was an old picture of Mikan and me on our wedding day. It was the only physical prof on this world that I could smile. In the photo Mikan was waring a simple white dress while holding a bouquet of cherry blossom. She smiling her usual smile meant for only me while I was in a simple dress shirt and black dress pants, my arms wrapped around her waist while a tint of red was could be seen on her checks. Mikan insisted that we kept the wedding simple.

I laughed mentally

she always did hate it when I spoiled her.

It was a good memories but why did Yuki have it?

All well it didn't matter now. Slipping out of my blazer I walked out of my room and spotted one of the maids.

"Find Shi and tell him that I found Yuki and then come back her and change her." I told her coldly as she started to shudder before running off.

_'typical'_ I thought I rolled my eyes as I walking back in. I headed toward the rest room.

10min later

walking out in a pair of red boxers and a black t-shirt I saw my princess in her pink night dress with pooh bear on the front.

removing the cover I slipped her into bed as I joined right after. Kissing her gentily on the forehead I fell asleep along side her.

_'night angel'_

* * *

Pinkblossom: so how'd like it!! i hope you all like it **Read and review!**

please tell me if you didnt under stand or didnt like anthing or if sometings wrong TY.

**R&R**


	3. NEW STUDENTS!

Pinkblossom: waaa here it is!!! and must I say this is my the longest one I have written! Haha pat myself on the back.~

please **R&R **and I promise MIKAN AND NATUSME moments in next chappy hehe enjoy!!~

remember **Read and Review**!! they make me happy and are my new found drug haha!!~

OH and the teacher's name is also Misa because I, am so awesome....and I couldn't think of another personv haha sorry. ~ NO HURT ME!

* * *

CH.3

"Okaasan wake up" a small but calm voice spoke while shaking the sleeping figure. "Okaasan!!"a little 3 year old wined, and starting to pound on the young sleeping womens back..

" 5 more minutes" the women sighed turning away from the voice. "noooo, now" he sighed now hitting her with his head. (haha head butt)Pissed that his great tactics weren't working he crawled off the queen sized bed, with a little trouble, and twitched in anger. The steaming submitted as an idea popped into his little head.

Running out of the room he came back with with another little boy about 5 years old. Both were dressed in red basket ball like shorts, a white button up dress shirt with a navy blue blazer over it with a GA crest embroidered on to the blazers breast pocket. The letters were in golden thread, and was within a red shield, gold colored trimmings were in the background in leaf form.

"Yo-chan, go eat your breakfast first, I'll get her up" the hazel eyed boy orders his younger brother. While rubbing his peach eyelids. No response was heard as the younger boy nodded his head and left the room.

The dark haired boy shook his head with a sigh. "what am I going to do with you" he asked himself staring at the large bump covered by a blanket.

Walking over toward the bottom edge of the bed he grabbed a fist full of the orange blanket and quickly pulled it away from her reach.

"waa!" cried the women,as she shot up with her eyes wide open; admittedly missing the warmth of her blanket. Getting up she rubbed the sleep from her dozy eye. "that was so mean" she cried once again pouting as she saw her eldest son caught red handed with the murder weapon. "mom" he called jumping onto the bed. "we're going to be late" he said tugging on her silky brown locks with his small chibi like fingers.

"late for what?" she asked still not fully awake.

Mikan and her boys have lived in America for about 6 years now every since her..accident; and since then they have lived their happily, but unfortunately her previous company had gone bankrupted and was bought out by a Hugga?..no..Huggie?... no it was Hyuuga. YES Hyuuga inc. and because of this everyone was laid off. But her boss Mr. Bob (who doesn't like Bob .) knew of her situation and suggested to one of the heads of Hyuuga inc. That she was a hard worker and that she should be transfered there company. Mikan was happy that she had such a caring boss; but was even more ecstatic when they actually accepted her.

Her kids however didn't gives a rats ass that they had to leave. But unlike them Mikan was sadden by the fact that they had to leave what she had know as home. All though she would miss it she knew that she had to do what was best for Toshiro and Youichi. So the little family hopped on to a plain and left to Tokyo, Japan.

It was now there second day in the city of japan.

"school..." he continued. Looking at her with and expressionless face.

freezing up at the word 'school' she slowly looked over to her night stand clock in an iceberg like motion,and read 8:10A.M.

"oh my gosh!!" she yelled jumping out of the bed and stated to quickly change. "waaa!!" she yelled running into her dresser while trying to put on her shirt and pants on at the same time "what about Yo-chan!" she asked hurried, while wincing from the pain in her knee cap.

A sweat dropped fell while he watched his mother tie her shoulder length hair in a high pony tail. While hoping on her uninjured leg with a ribbon in her mouth.

Nodding his head he answered "yeah, I woke him up, don't worry" he said about to walk out the door. "Oh! Toshiro wait!" his mother called stopping him in his track. "yeah?" he asked

walking over she knelled down and kissed his forehead "thank you" she smiled seeing her child's reaction.

"moom" he wined giving her a disgusted face while wiping off the invisible kissy mark.

"i love you too" she laughed forgetting about her previous pain as he walked out of the master bed room.

* * *

shaking his head in disbelief from out side he called out "you better hurry before your late for work ….again" he added walking toward the kitchen ( he meant like before in America). Leaving behind more loud crashes and banging then before.

"did you waker her?" the gray eyed little boy asked. On his tippy toes, tying to put his care bear cereal bowl into the sink.

Toshiro nodded his head while grabbing his younger brother's bowl and placed it in the sink.

"Arigatou" he thanked smiling cutely. While crashes were heard along the halls as Mikan arrived under the kitchen's bridge (I have no idea what it's called) dressed in a plain white short sleeved dress shirt witch showed of her great curves and a pair of dark jeans along with an brown coat in her arms. (can't describe clothes very well.)

She quickly hurried the two little boys out of the kitchen, and into the car while grabbing a to-go-bar from the pantry. And before you know it the little family was off to the first day in the new city.

* * *

"bye" the boys called waving there hands in the air. Luckily traffic wasn't to bad so they made it right as the bell rang. "bye" Mikan waved back "I'll meet you here after school" was all she said before driving off, hoping that she wouldn't be late.

"Come on Yo-chan" Toshiro said one he saw his mother turn the curb.

Nodding his head cutely he grabbed onto the back of Yuki's shirt as he leading them toward the large school that read Gakuen Alice Elementary in giant red letters.

* * *

"Bye, nee-chan" the younger brother said with a tint of nerviness hidden with in his voice. While still holding on to his brothers dark blue blazer as if it was his last life line.

Seeing his little brother in distress Toshiro pated him lightly on the head. "don't worry" he winked "if they do something come tell me an I'll deal with them" he said showing a small fist.

Smiling the gray eyed cutie let go of the blazer and waked in.

'good luck' Toshiro whispered walking throw the empty halls looking for his class room.

* * *

'_So this is it'_ he thought looking throw the door's window. Quickly composing himself he walked in catching the eyes of all the students and teachers. Whispers were heard all around as children dropped their crayons and focused their attention on the new kid. One teacher out of the two noticed him and got up from their chair.

"oh who might you be" the blue eyed teachers asked knelling in front of the glaring boy. Giving the giggling blond haired curly teacher a blank stare he responded "Sakura, Toshiro" he said coldly.

"N-Nice to meet you" she shuddered sensing that the boy disliked her already. Standing up she led him to the front of the class " Mina-san, we have a new student today, his name is Sakura Toshiro" she said motioning toward the little boy.

"why don't you tell us about yourself Toshi-chan"she asked not noticing the deadly glare she received from him.

"..."

"Toshi?" she asked not receiving a response. Looking down she spotted him glare at her. "don't call me that ...hag" he mumble loud enough for only her to hear.

Her left eye twitch "W-what d-did you say" she asked too sweetly. Toshiro gave her a once over look before turning back toward the class, completely ignoring her.

"my name is Sakura Toshiro and I'm 5 years old." he spoke clearly and decipherable. "and I moved here from America" he bowed "please take care of me." all of the girls had hearts in there eyes (except for two) once he finished his introduction, while the boys looked at him in wonder. All of the children were too busy to notice that our little boy said that he was from America when he spoke perfect Japanese.

"Sakura-san" she started knowing that he won respond to the nickname she gave him. "you know it's rud-" but she was cut off.

"Baka" he said walking toward an empty desk. The class room immediately filled with ooo's and giggles. No one really liked Misa sensei. So no one really cared if she was respected or not. They though she was useless since all she did was give orders and left the teaching to Momo-sensei.

"now now" a chocolate brown haired girl said getting up from her corner desk. She was waring a pink sweatshirt that had the sleeves scrunched up almost all the way to the top art of her arm, light blue jeans, and a yellow art apron with a picture of a brown teddy bear in the center.

She walked pass the fuming Misa, ignoring her completely, and made it toward the table Toshiro was sitting at. "that wasn't very nice Sakura-san" she began as he ignored her.

Seeing this she sighed and stood up "I guess we have to call your mother" she said walking over to her phone.

"no" he said looking at Momo-sensei. Putting the phone back she taped her foot on the tile floor, while crossing her arms." what do you say then" she began.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled looking away. Knowing that this was probably the vest she would get she smiled and nodded her head. Accepting it completely, even if Misa didn't.

"WHHA-!"

Bring!!!

the bell rung as everyone look up. It was already 12:00 and that only meant one thing.

"break time, Mina!" momo said tucking a lock of her hair back while releasing each table one by one.

Mean while at table 7

"hi, my names Yuki" smiled a pig-tailed brunet as her eyes crimson eyes twinkled with glee, just thinking about meeting a new friend. "and this is Ai-can, Coco-chan, and Renji-kun" she spoke rapidly pointing to a small purple haired girl with crystal blue eyes, another girl with pink wavy hair and large brown eyes covered by glasses, and lastly a green spiked up hair boy with brown eyes.

"Y-Yuki-chan" they sweat dropped as purple haired haired girl at best friends intro.

"table 7" Momo sensei called signaling them to go.

They all got up and jogged over toward the, fast walking Toshiro

"sorry" Ai-chan said shaking her head as her purple lock gently swayed along. "Yuki's not that great at introductions yet" she said laughing a little.

"HAY" Yuki shouted from behind. Gaining speed she caught up to them. "I am to......I just need more practice thats all" she nodded her head.

"hn" was all Toshiro said as they arrived outside.

The place was packed with kids of all ages. Most if not all; first through third grade were either playing on the jungle gym or on the black top playing hop scotched and jump rope. While the upper graders (4-6 graders) were either playing sports or gossiping by a wall.

"Oi, gosh you guys are fast" Renji yelled finally reaching his friends along with Coco. "so how do you like the school so far" asked Coco in a soft voice.

"this is dumb" commented Toshiro; while everyone looked at him strangely "where's the library" he asked looking at Renji.

"um.." the green haired boy let out. "hehe I don't know" he laughed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Everyone went silent as they looked at their friend dumbfounded.

"what do you mean you don't know!" Ai-chan shouted staring at the green haired idiot. "how the heck do you do the art projects!" she continued flaring her arms around chibi like.

"duh, My dad has a library at home" he said rolling his eyes as if it was obvious. "and its an art project not a book report"

Wack!

"what was that for!" he shouted rubbing a fairly large throbbing bump on the back of his head. He glared at the purple haired girl.

"for.." she began closing her eye lids on her blue eyes trying to think up a reasonable answer.

"for being an idiot" Yuki butted in giggling at the sight. She know the Aio although kind and gentle at times, also, for some strange reason had a strange fancy for hitting people. Like when someone hugs her, when someone interrupts her reading and studying or when ...well you should get it by now. And the most targeted was of coarse Yuki.

"how is it reading at home, considered being an idiot!!" his voice getting louder. You could almost see fire coming from his mouth,...along with a lot of spit.

"Eww" Ai and Yuki gaged in unison as they wiped the spit off their face.

"YOUR ICKY AND A BA-" but they were cut off by Coco, as she saw the gent irritating mark starting to form on the the new kid's head.

"ano...it's by the high school, over there" she replied shyly. Tilting up her glasses up and pointing over toward the larger replica of the Gakuen Alice's elementary branch.

Nodding his head followed Coco as she led him there.

* * *

~~~~~~ library~~~~

"Ohayo! Coco-chan!" a librarian shouted waving over to the little girl. Gasping Coco lifted a finger toward her lips "shhhh! Lily-senpai this is a library!" Coco reminded while hushing the older girl.

"oh!" she gasped "I forgot" she laughed hitting herself in the head with her knuckles jokingly. Walking over Lily, spotted Toshiro next to her favorite kohai, eying the library.

"oh hohohoho, who's this..." she giggled pointing to none other then Toshiro. "is he your boyfriend" she teased and laughed seeing the little girl turn red .Not noticing the pissed off look from Toshiro.

"S-senpai!!" she shuddered. Her glasses fogging up.

"hehe sorry" she smiled facing Toshiro. "hi, my names Kimidoko,Lilly" she began eying the twitching boy. "its nice to meet you." she finished as he examined the loud girl.

She was very pretty. She had long shining silver hair that went down to her waist, and cute yellow cat colored eyes shined with happiness every time you looked at them. A white dress shirt covered her frail body while a red blazer kept her warm during the fall season. Her skirt was red also but with red and black patters on it.

"aren't you a Liberian?" his green eyes filled with curiosity. Nodding her head she gave him a 'why' look.

"then why are you dressed like that?" he asked. Pointing at her clothes.

Last night he picked up one of the pamphlets that his mom had picked up and forgotten that she did, and read over the dress code. Each school branched had their own colors showing that they are Alice using students. The elementary colors were blue and gold, middle school was sliver, and pink and the high school had red, white and black.

"oh! I forgot" Coco spoke walking over to her Senpai. "Lily-chan is a high school student here but she also works here during break and after school." she said "and her Alice is memorization" she smiled.

"Memorization?"he asked unsure.

"YEP!" she shouted loudly as everyone in the library hushed her "opes" she laughed running behind the desk because someone wanted to check something out.

sweat dropping the pink haired girl nodded "she can remember everything from since she was a baby to now and she can even remember every detail!, but for some reason she can't remember the quite rule in the library" she giggled.

"really?" he asked "how long has she worked here?"

scrunching her face together she thought back "um...about five years I believe" she answered looking clueless. "why?"

"Oh no reason" he replied smirkingly as he yelled out.

_'lets test this, now shell we'_ he thought still smirking. "Oi!" he called Lilly over. "yes?" she asked walking back. "Wheres the manga 'Death Note' vol 5" he asked. If it was one thing Toshiro sure loved seeing someone wrong.

Smirking she asked "Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba, am I right?"

nodding his head she continued " its on the last book case to the right and serial number 1837MD on the 'D' section" she smiled at his dumb founded face. (woot girl power)

"thanks" he mumbled as she wroth the number down on a post it note for him. While he was still a gasped that he, Sakura Toshiro lost to ….that..

It took him 2 minutes to realize that Lily had been waving the yellow post it in his face and about 5 minutes to reach his destination. And right when he was near the book he wanted the bell rung "dammit" he cursed under his breath.

Walking out Coco who was previously chatting with Lily chan ran for him and led him out.

* * *

class room~

"moe! You guys ditched us" the pigtailed little girl pouted cutely as the two arrived back from the library.

"sorry Yuki-chan" Coco apologized sitting down at her seat. which was next to Renji and Toshiro

"it's ok" she smile

Toshiro looked around and saw a bruised up Renji. "what happened to him?" he asked Ai who was sitting in front of him.

"oh nothing" she laughed smiling sweetly "just a little teather ball accident." Yuki added as both girls smiled as if sending an invisible message to each other.

Toshiro inwardly shuddered. Girls are so scary.

The day went on as the children slept, played, and talked amongst themselves. Misa and some other girls tried to start a conversation with little Toshiro; but received either a look of annoyances or a freezing glare. And when that didn't work Aio would use her mothers inventions or black mailing them. Which eventually scared them off.

"thanks" Toshiro mumbled not use to thanking to ANYONE but his mother.

Smiling the little girl giggled "no problem they were starting to get on my nerves" usually when girls laughed it either pissed the hell out of him; but for some strange reason when he heard her tinkling giggle he couldn't help but let a little smile slip.

"oh is that a smile I see!" Renji teased dropping his red color pencil from his hand and pointed dramatically at the raven haired boy.

Everyone looked his way "Oh my gosh!!! I think it is!" Yuki's crimson eyes widened while she held a large magnified glass up to his mouth. A red throbbing angry mark pulse on the side of his head. "Piss off" he hissed, as the magnify glass showed each word his large mouth spoke.

"ooo" the kids laughed "wheres the swear jar when you want one" Renji and Yuki laughed hitting each other on the back.

Loud clapping was head as every the children averted their eyes toward the cause.

"Children, Children" Misa called; her nose up in a stuck up way with her eyes were closed. "its time to clean up!", she shouted ordering all the little people while they rolled their eyes.

Sweat dropping at her partners superior poise she decide to butt in. "mina! Please clean up, and get ready for the bell to ring" she asked smiling at the children.

"Haiiii!"

everyone did as they were told as they began to pick up all of the legos and dolls that were left on the floor. While in the corner of the class room Misa was lecturing Momo on a proper way to teach students. 'never ask; only order' she would always say.

BRINGGG~

the bell rung as all of the children were already packed and ready to go.

"you can leave" Momo-sensei smiled sweetly releasing the kids as a rain boy of colors mad its way toward the door.

The last thing any of the students heard was Misa-sensei yelling at Momo-sensei for being so lenient. Like she even knew what that meant.

* * *

"hags" Toshiro whispered under his breath as he made it the class room that read A-1 in golden letters. Spotting a gray patch of hair in the sea of rainbow he quickly dodged his way there, not likeing people out side his family touching him.

"oni-chan" a soft voice called out as the chubby check boy pushed back agent the wall to get up. "hay" Toshiro smiled softly making sure no one notice the small sign of affection.

"so how was class?" the raven haired boy asked walking out toward the entrance /exit. When Youichi stopped suddenly.

letting out a small sigh a small stream of pail white light came out. "you didn't" Toshiro smirked trying not to laugh.

Mimicking his older brother he smirked also nodding his head making a small strip of gray messy hair get into his face.

Chuckling he patted his short brother on the head lightly "wow, your becoming more and more like me by the secondhand" Yo-chan just smiled and nodded.

Honking was heard as the brothers lifted their head to see their mom pull up. Opening the door for his little brother her got in second and shut the door. And buckled their seat belts. "no" Youichi stated glaring at the black car seat.

Sweat dropping Toshiro and Mikan knew what that this was going to be a while. You-chan always hated the 'cursed car seat', or so he called it.

"but it just arrived today" mikan said "don't you miss it" Toshiro watch as the stubborn one shook his head and inflated his cheeks in a pout.

"brother doesn't have one" he argued back pouting a tiny finger in Toshiro's direction. Not this again. This was his favorite line, when ever he wanted to get or get out of something.

"yeah because I had to set in it when I was little" he shot back. Smirking at how Yo-chan was trying to come up with a comeback.

"if you sit in your car seat, I'll" bitting her thumb she tried to think of something. "I know! I'll let you sleep with me tonight!" she snapped her fingers at her brilliant idea. Knowing that even though Youichi was pretty mature he was still a 4 year old and was mama's boy something.

"Promise.." he looked at her suspiciously (like this . hehe sorry). Nodding her head whole heartedly.

Jumping into his black car seat he got quickly buckled himself. "lets go!!" Mikan cheered happy that her son agreed with her.

"so how was you day......" she asked as the little happy family left toward their new home.

To be continued.............

* * *

Pinkblossom: soooo yes, good, or no, bad? Is there any mistakes I should be aware of? Do you want more Youichi, Toshiro, ….other children v~

and remember I already told you about little Misa and big Misa. So please drop a good name for me to use and I will give you credit!~ thanks~ (I only remined some people because they hate reading the top haha sorry~

CRAP I HAVE HOME WORK~ DAMMIT WAAA ~

please drop a review they are my drug!! haha thanks~

help me keep my focus on this story but Reviews!! thank you~

love you all!!!~

forth chappy coming soon!!~

**READ AND REVIEW~**

**BB~**

**oh and if someone knows any drewxmay inconters in the show on pokemon please tell me ^v^ thx I will give you credit too!~ hehe**

**BB~...again~.. Ill shut up now~**

**R&R**


	4. just freak'in great

Pinkblossom: OHAYO mina !!! its been a while since I updated hehe or not... but heres the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!!

I do not own GA even if I wish too. But I do own all the children so muhahahahaha...ha.

**Read and review!!!**

* * *

"so this is it, huh?"question a women standing out side the Hyuuga Mansion.

Yesterday after quickly dropping off her boys she rushed toward the Hyuuga buildings (after getting lost a couple of times) only to find out that her boss was out on an important meeting, and couldn't see her. And tomorrow he would be off on a personal day!.

Just great.

And guess whats the best part was! her job would official start tomorrow and she had no idea what the hell she did. Her previous boss (remember the one from America) hasn't informed her of her position..... Ok so she was too happy about knowing that she didn't need to find a new job to actually care .. but still!!

luckily the brunette had managed to find out that her job was to become a secretary. Good I suppose, except for the fact that she hadn't had the slightest clue as to what the heck she was suppose to do!!

sure she had watch some movies and knew that they got coffee for the boss and ran around? But was that really what she was suppose do?

after much crying and explaining to the front desk she had managed to gain enough pity to find out the home of the absent boss. Which explains her current position.

Looking up Mikan was amazed at grandness of the place, but although she amazed at the place..it just looked to familiar?

Shaking her head she quickly let that thought pass. Intaking a deep breath she gathered up all of her courage and pressed the intercom.

"hello" a gruff voice spoke

"hi, is Mr. Hyuuga in" the women asked, playing with her keys within her pockets.

"depends, who's asking?" the voice asked, curiosity clearly shown in his voice.

Hesitating the women pressed it again. "I'm here for the new position?" she spoke unsure hopping that the counter lady didn't give her a false address.

You could hear a small conversation coming from the intercom's background. "-cough- um you may enter.

"thank you" she smiled even though they couldn't see it.

Buzz

going through the metal gates she walked up the concrete driveway. The clacks of her black heals could be head as she went up the marble door steps.

Knock knock.

"welcome-" the old man gasped.

The young women looked up and smiled "hi my name is Sakura Mikan ".

There standing in all her glory was the previous mistress. Her gorges coffee colored hair that was once in two cute little pigtails were now elegantly flowed down to her mid back. Her body still slim and her skin a vibrant pearly white. She wore a simple black blouse like t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"um...hello?" she asked waving a peach hand in front of his face.

Hearing her voice Shi admittedly snapped out of his dazed trance. "Miss. Hyuuga!" his voice full of joy "your back!, master woul-"

"um...? who?" the confused brunette asked tilting her head slightly toward the side and gave the older gentleman a 'what the hell' look. "my name's Mikan Sakura?"

"oh haha I mean Sakura Mikan, I was never good at these things" she giggled to herself, embarrassed that she messed up.

"Sakura?" he asked out loud more to himself then to her.

"yeah? I'm here for the information for the sectary position?"

"oh yes I heard of you!" Shi lied putting on a fake smile and allowed her in. he didn't know what was going on but he did know that this was going to be bad.

* * *

"We're home" Yuki shouted dancing into the house. They have just arrived home from visiting her grand parents(she got to skip school). And all she wanted was to run around the manor twice to exert all the pent up energy! She although loved her grandma and grandfather hated going over because every time she stayed over because she would have to act like a 'lady' around her grandmother. But the good parts about visiting would be her grandfather.

He would always brighten her visit with presents or candy that he was able to sneak her with out his wife seeing. Yuki would always love it when they would sneak out and play in the backyard or front garden. Her grandpa always knew how to turn her frown upside down. If only the same could have been said about her grandmother, But for some unknown reason the older miss Hyuuga hated her mother and that was who Yuki reminded of her of.

She was proud to be a reminder of her mother and no matter how much her grandmother discouraged her she would never give in. her dad always said that was one of mom's famous traits.

Shi walked out hearing the young mistress call; and like always was in his usual attar. "welcome back" he greeted smiled down to the little girl. His gray bushy brows covering his gray eyes.

He looked back up"master" his voice suddenly going stiff. "You have a visitor."

seeing the old butler serious glance toward the dining room; he ordered his daughter up her room.

"aww, but why?" she wined pouting, every since she was little she loved meeting new people.

"Yuki"he strained giving her daughter 'the look'. "yeah yeah, I know" she sighed kicking off her shoes and running up the large amount of stairs.

Seeing that she was out of hearing range he began. "who is it" Natsume asked, removing his shoes and loosened his crimson necktie; giving him the lay back look.

"Oh Shi-san I don't think I can stay for much lo- " a smooth voice called out. Recognizing the voice almost admittedly, he twisted his head, and his eyes widen in surprised.

Mikan.

quickly masking his shock with a glare.

"what are you doing here" he spoke with venom dripping off each word.

"excuse me me?" she ask not knowing why this strange man was looking at her as if he was ready to kill.

"I'm here for the secretary job?" hoping that she was at the right house. And that she didn't drive to the wrong address...again.

walking passed her Natsume walked into the white room and flopped into his red love seat "sit" he ordered rubbing his temples with one hand while the other pointed toward the couch across from him. Doing as he asked she sat down quickly trying to avoid the owners dazzling crimson eyes.

"cut the crap Mikan, why are you really here" he asked eying her while a maid brought out a glass of red wine.

Who does this man think he is! Her eyes twitching a little. 'he acts as if he knew me!!' she thought pissed that the strange man called her by her first name.

Not noticing Natsume eying her up and down she continued "like I said sir, I'm here for the job" she struggled to say and not shout profanity toward the disrespectful older male.

Taking out a piece of paper she handed him her resume; To confirm that what she said was true. " I was told that the owner was taking a personal day. And that I should come here to get information for my secretary position"

"ok we can play your little game" he smirked chugging the last of the purple liquid. not even bothering to look at her transcript. "but don't think this will last forever" he glared

"wha-"

"Shi!!" he called, interrupting Mikan.

"you called Master" the butler said arriving in the living room. Nodding his head "give Mikan the information she needs".

"it's Sakura to you!" she shouted but regretted it quickly seeing as Natsume twitched. But kept on walking.

Shi was very close to Mikan ever since she started dating Natsume. Her father died when she was little so he has always been like a father figure to her. Seeing her brought joy to his heart but she didn't give any signs of recognizing the old man. 'must be age' he thought because usually she would give him a huge smile or even a hug when she spotted him...but nothing.

And she even calls/recognize herself as Sakura once again. It didn't take him long to figure something was up.

But what?

"right this way miss. Hyu- I mean Miss. Sakura" he corrected quickly before she noticed. Leading her to one of the guest rooms.

* * *

"mommy?" a small voice asked. Standing in the middle of the hall with her head tilted.

Mikan and Shi were walking back from one of Natsume many offices with yellow envelope in her hands. When a chibi hand tugged her skirt.

"Yuki- sama I don't think-" the butler tried to warn; but the little girl ignored him and kept her hold.

"are you" she asked eagerly with a hopeful twinkle shining in her large red eyes.

Not waiting for the older women to answer her question she dragged the young women toward her

room. Leaving a poor Shi alone in the halls

* * *

"your room's very pretty" Mikan commented looking at the large pink room. it has been five minutes sine she went in and the little girl 'Yuki's' room and has found out that she could be vary talkative. Looking around she was amazed at how much little girl owned!

It had pink queen sized canopy bed with lots of stuff animals and pillows on top. There was many hand drawn pictures taped on the walls with various framed award. And there was a white couch in the middle of the room and a flat screen T.V hanging below a mahogany vanity mirror. There was many picture frames and dolls in different posed scattered along the desk. And on the far left corner of the room was a wooden desk with a pencil holder, paper, crayons. and text books. Next to it was two large book shelves with a mini latter that looked as if it could slide making it easier for the small girl to get books from the higher shelves.

"thank you" she blushed. Dragging her over toward the white couch.

Yuki released her hold on the older womens skirt before running toward her bed. Lifting up her pickachu pillow she took out **the **photo. Rushing back she started to comparing the picture to the other girl.

Laughing mentally at the cute little girl's antics she got up. "hay" the pigtailed brunette wined seeing her hostage get up.

"sweetie, I'm sorry but I have to pick up my boys" she said checking her watch witch blinked 2:35.

nodding her head she hid her frown with a small smile. "ok then but can you come see me again" she asked softly; showing her large puppy dog eyes. Even thought she didn't know Mikan very well she felt a small connection to her. Yuki didn't get much female compassion.

sure she had her grandmother and friends, but she wanted a motherly like feeling and thought this women wold be able to fill that void.

Smiling Mikan nodded her head "sure thing kiddo" she winked " maybe you could even meet my boys"

"really!" her eyes twinkled at th thought of meeting more new people.

"yep, but Oh I gotta jet!" she gasped as her watched blinked 2:50. "bye!" she shouted tripping over the peach carpet and fell onto of the last person she wanted to see.

"you should watch where your going" a deep voice said a slight hint of amusement laced within his masculine voice.

Oh joy. Mikan rolled her eyes. It was none other then the male Hyuuga. And his arms were warped around her waist, keeping her from a nasty face plant.

_'just freak'in great' _

end

* * *

Pinkblossom:soooooooo how do you like it? Good bad don't know?

Well please leave me a review!

I was kinda disappointed when I didn't reach 20 but oh well hopefully I will get 30 in the next two . haha

soo please help me achieve my goal and drop me a review or two!

Thanx ^.^

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Pinkblossom: I am soooo sorry!. I know I haven't updated in a while but my laptop ,where I usual write my stories, has recently caught a virus v right now I have manage to get a hold of a replacement P.C till my laptop gets fixed. Once again I am really sorry and I hope you guys won't give up on my story, and keep on reviewing. ~

Oh and to awesome reviewers!!~

Yujiro101 : nope I am not ending this story yet ^.^ and teehee you'll just have to wait and find out! Thanks for reviewing your awesome!~

natsumenatsumehyuuga: thank you for the complment and i'll make sure to make some Hyuuga moments =3 thanks for the suggestion!~

UnreadableMe: thanks for commenting! And I really hope you'll enjoy the future chappys =3 look forward to seeing more of your reviews~

mikanmikan: yeah I had such a great recored till now huh?. but my computer deiced that it wanted to rebel so yeah T.T thanks for reviewing though ^.^ hehe

ma-ke-hs2: thanks I'll try!~ thankie =3

3hime kun : haha thanks, glad you liked it and yep its just freak'in great huh lol thanks by the way hehe~

1998: oh first things first! I like your name! It's so cool!! oh and thanks for reviewing hope to see your review more!~

miss ugly : lol yep freak'in great! And yep thats the one and only Natsume hehe =3 oh and thankie for reviewing!~

Little-Miss-Shy-Girl :ooo love your name hehe its so Kawaiiii hehe (hope I spelled that right .) oh and I'm glad I surprised you lol love doing that!~ wish I could update but you know (read up there) thanks for reviweing!!~

ok if you managed to read all the way down to her I am so happy and I thank you for being so patient with me! I hope you all have a great day/month/year! Peace! Lol (love typing that...even if its weird v)

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!~~~~~~


	6. ARRIVAL OF MEANY AIOCHAN!

Pinkblossom: sorry to post so late but you know dam PC. pluse lazness and school work aren't a great combanation hehe.

Anyway hope you like it! it turned out pretty bad because of spell checnk but please bear with me. thank you for stay true to this story!~

i will try to put more Mikna and Natsume moment k mina!~

R&R

Read and Review!~

* * *

Giggling was heard from inside the room as Yuki walked out hearing the loud fall.

"waa! you look so kawaii with daddy!" she squealed and giggled while watching the two adults from her doorway.

"daddy" the older brunet asked looking from her soon to be boss and Yuki.

"no really" he replied sarcastically "i just have a fetish for little girls and enjoy keeping them in my house" he finished while rolling his fierce hues.

"could of fooled me" she rolled her eyes "Michel Jackson" she mumbled.

Mikan pov.

"I know I'm hot but ..I rather have you" he whispered into my ear seductively as it brought chills up and down my spine.

Blushing I pushed ageist his rock hard chest as he released me. But for some strange reason I …._missed _his embrace? Shaking my head I dismissed the thought. Why on earth would I miss that jerk!

Gosh. There must be a gas leak somewhere.

Yuki pov.

Looking up I saw my daddy actually flirt with a girl! A real live girl! I just couldn't believe it.

Maybe,.. just maybe this means that I can have a mommy again.

Smiling at the thought I suddenly remembered! "Sakura-san don't you have to pick up your sons?" I asked looking up to her.

A minute went by as the hall was fulled with silence......

"EAKKKK" she shouted as I pluged my ears and winced.

"ahh! I almost forgot! Thanks Yuki-chan" she said in a hurry" I better go now if I want to get there on time!" rushing madly passed us I saw as she ran down the many flights of stairs and pass a baffled Shi. All though I missed her I felt an intense heat around the room and looked up.

"daddy?" I asked seeing his expression change from shock to anger. What happen to the happy lovey mood?

Natusme pov

_'sons' _I repeated the words my mikan had spoke as if it was some sort of forgin word. Ok so she didn't really say it but she did confirm it. How could she.

That slut.

I could feel my body heat up as I watch the love of my life rush out of the double fount doors. And how could she just pretend not to know Yuki! Her own daughter!

Ignoring me, is one thing but, Yuki! That is going way to far.

A slight tug interrupted my mental monologue "daddy?" I heard Yuki speak as I looked down to see confusion in her eyes. "what happened?" she asked "why are you mad?"

feeling her tiny fingers touching my arm; and almost admittedly I heard the sighs of some of the maids and butlers around the area.

I knew what had just happened, my alice went a little haywire and my daughter nuflactioned it with her nullification alice.

At least

Yes she had the nullification alice just like her mother. If it wasn't for the crimson eyes I would have believed that this was Mikan.

"nothing sweetie" I answered "why don't you go downstairs and tell Shi that I'm skipping dinner tonight, ok" I said manging a small smile.

"ok.." she said almost unautoble. I knew she hated when I skipped dinner but I cant eat right now.

Bending down I pushed up her coffee bangs and gave her a light peck on her forehead "thanks" I wipered as she nodded her head and ran down stairs.

Gosh dont I need a nap.

11:50P.M~

"and he didn't even eat dinner tonight!" I shouted; pacing a mote around my couch. "ne Ai-chan?" I asked, not hearing an answer from my best friend."Yuki you do know its pass our bed time, right?" Aio soft yet dozy voice said over the pink, strawberry printed, telephone.

Sighing I looked over to my silver nightstand where my alarm clock stood. 9:57 P.M.

Oh boy here we go.

"but Aio-chan! I need help! My daddy was so nice to Sakura-san before and then he got mad when she left!" I said trying to get the most important part of the conversation before Meany Ai-can cam out "why!?" I really wanted to know! And who better to ask then straight A, Ai-chan ."wait did you say Sakura?" she asked

"yeah why?"

"Isn't that Tosh-" the like suddenly when slient.

looking up at the clock i saw it blink 12:00P.M in red bold numbers.

"Yuki" a deadly voice called back.

Dammit! to late.

shuddering i waited for the horrors i knew that was comming.. "IF YOU DONT HANG UP THE FREAK'IN PHONE RIGHT NOW; I SWARE ON ALL OF YOUR FUTURE TUTORING FEE WILL SHOCKINGLY RISE 32.5%!!" she shouted threateningly, 'yep i knew it' I thought as I pulled the phone, arms length away from me. I have no idea what that 32.5% of that fee would mean but if Ai-chan was using it agent me, it must be a lot.

"o-ok then b-bye Ai-chan! Good ni-"

beep beep

Moyo! that was mean.

I pouted while glaring at the phone. Meany Aio-chan hung up on me before I could wish her a good night.

'Oh well it is getting late' sighing I dragged myself off the couch and flung myself onto my bed.

Lifting the soft white confertor above my head, I wiggled my way in. closing my eyelids I reminded myself to ask Ai chan about daddy tomorrow.

Sakura household~ (time is reversed a little)

it was 9:12 within the Sakura housing and the boys have just finished their bathes. "na kasan" Yo-chan asked as Mikan started to dry his gray hair with a blue towel; knowing that combing it would probably be futile.

"hum" she replied while deciding whether to try and comb his hair or leave it as it is.

"how was work" he asked not able to see as his mothers face transformed into one of digest.

Toshiro on the other hand saw his mothers facial expression, and couldn't help but pick fun at it. Hay every child has his or her perks, Right?

"aww, did someone try and pick you up" he laugh knowing fully well that his mother would never realize when someone tried to flirt with her..and she never will. Toshiro being Toshiro was always very protective over his small family and would hurt, threaten, or scare who ever dare separate them.

"well actually.." hearing this Toshiro stopped and looked directly at the older women. "I think my boss was trying to hit on me" she replied leaving the wooden comb in her youngest sons hair. And placing a slim hand under her chin.

"what! Why!" Toshiro blurted crawling up to his mother. "yeah, why?" You-chan spoke up while trying to yank the evil hair brush, from his head.

"well I don't know why bu-HAY what do you mean why!" Mikan shouted, realizing that her boys had just directly insulted her.

Toshiro stood up and tried to help his little brother with the hair eating brush. While glaring at the wooden handle thinking up of a way to hurt the man that would dare try and pick up his mother.

"hay don't ignore me!" the brunette yelled placing both of her hands on her waist, trying to look serious. "oh..did you say something?" the two boys asked as dully as their mother sweat dropped.

Sighing Mikan helped unravel the comb from the forest her son calls hair. "never mind, it's bed time and you have school tommrow" with that said she picked You-chan up and was about to leave the room when she felt a tug on her hair. "yes?" she asked seeing You-chan's large gray eyes. "i want to sleep here" he spoke pointing at the queen sized bed. "but you promised to sleep in your room tonight" Mikan reminded her son of the agreement they made in exchange for an ice cream cone. "pleaseeee" he begged as e bottom lip started to quiver.

"Fine" she sighed. Turning back to face her bed "and I bet Toshie-" she stopped seeing her son already under her covers. "don't forget to turn off the lights, Oyasuminasai" he called pulling the covers over his head. As Mikan and Yo-chan slipped in also. "fine" she sighed "night you two" flipping the switch, the room filled with darkness.

"love you" Toshiro wisped as the corners of Mikan's lips lifted. "love you guys too"

"me too" Yo-chan added as the little family slept peacefully.

To be continued.........................

* * *

Pinkblossom: well thats it for this chappy! tell me if its good or bad. do you wish for something to happen that i might be able to make come true? oh and thanks so much for all of the reviews and alerts!~

any ways thanks again for waiting and the next chapter will hopefull be here by the end of apirl lol jk..or not. lets wait and see shall we hehe!

Read and review!

R&R

would like to have at least 10 or more if you could please! thankyou~ and good morning,noon, afternoon, and/or night my fellow readers!~

E-mail me if theres any questions.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Pinkblossom:sorry people! Its so late and whatnot lol hope you like it RXR lol thanks

* * *

"hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!!" I thought in a panic as I hit my steering wheel repeatedly. Looking over to my dash board I searching for the blinking red lights that would spell out my fate. 7:51. arg! Of all the things! Why me?!

Gripping the wheel, I chewed on my bottom lip, mumbling incoherence as water fall of dread pored down upon me. Sigh, my job would began in about 9 minutes. And where was I exactly? Taking a stroll in the park, swimming with the sharkies, playing pickachu with my sons.

NO

I was stuck in the freak'en parking lot!! Dammit! who knew that you had to get up **early** to get a freak'en parking space! I mean come on, back at Bob inc. (I didn't give her old company a name so tada! Lol sorry just go with it .) they had a great manging system!...ok so actually its first come first serve..like here.., but, Hay! at least they had a big enough parking lot to insure everyone a space!! and here at the infamous Hyuuga inc., I couldn't find one spot! Arg! And by looks of it, hundreds of other couldn't find one either! And the rows and rows and endless rows! "Waa I better stop that before I start crying" I thought slamming my head onto the abuse steering wheel. I know, I know, all eyes on the whell right?but who cares! Its not going anywhere and you know it!

I swear when I get into that office I'm going to file a complaint! Seriously! Shouldn't they labeled, have some sort of system, or placement for all of these blasted cars!?

Buzz, buzz.

'Oh geez what now.' I thought as I wiped out my cell phone. 8:00 on the dot....'.DAMMIT!' I thought baning my head harder agenst the already abused steering wheel while cursing my self mentally.

"oh great not only will I leave a **bad **impression on her co-workers but I would also get a lecture from Mr. Oh- I- think-I'm-so-hot-so-I'll-just-flirt-with-you-undignifiedly-in-front-of-my-daughter!" I mimicked not noticing the figure out side my window.

"wow and to think I, Mr. Oh- I- think-I'm-so-hot-so-I'll-just-flirt-with-you-undignifingly-in-front-of-my-daughter, would come all the way out here and help you out of your little jam" a masculine voice said from the other side of my less then half way up window.

'Dammit!' I cursed mentally as I shrunk into my seat, while trying to think up an explanation.. "o-oh Mr. Huggie-"

"it's Mr. Hyuuga.." dammit! 'Wow great impression' I thought feeling the wince of that burn. "..but you can call me Natsume" he finished as my previous thought went away.

"well MR **Hyugga"** I began, seeing his lips that once formed a smirked tilted downward into a frown. Hehe thats what you get Bastard "I wouldn't be in this little mess" I pointed to the line of cars in front of me " if the company had larger parking area or organization system to place all of the cars" I said smiling innocently back at the jerk. Hehe, screw office complaints! Why go to a dumb box when I can see the bastard himself! Woot go me-

"that would be a nice idea but have you ever heard of the slogan 'go green'?" ...wait what?

"'Go Green' I repeated?"

"yes 'Go Green' is another organization trying to encourage people to help save the earth by doing small task such as turning off the lights or unplugging system tools to help lessen the pollution with in the ozone" he informed.

"…..." I was speechless! This was wrong! He was suppose to the the bad guy! Not the other way around!

But I have to say that I have noticed a larger garden then most company who have maybe one or two rows of flowers to make the evil office building look nice.

"so your telling me that by removing some parts of the parking area you wold transform it back into this grassy nature?" I asked still in shock.

"mum hm, but not only that" he said leaning one arm onto my old car "but also buy lessing the space we would force people to car park and ride with other employees to lessen the pollution on the air,..that or their willing to take their car ad risk losing a large amount of money..but its all for mother earth right?" he winked as I couldn't hold the small giggle that escaped. As he chuckled also.

"ok then Mr. Green, tell me now.... How are you going to magical get my car out of this traffic jam?" I asked curious of what this earth protector was going to do.

And let me tell you...what he did was something I didn't expect...

Before I could say anything else he wiped out this blackberry from his pocket and dialed a quick number and before I knew it I was out of my ratty car and standing next the my boss while another person was sitting in my previous seat waving at us from my half up window.

"um..is this legal?" I asked not sure what to say about this odd situation.

"if hes getting paid for it and its not harming anyone, then yes" he replied smoothly shutting his ell phone and walked toward the giant building professionally, signaling me to follow of course.

"um ..bye?" I said quickly, bowing toward the stranger in my car before rushing off to find Hyugga.

School~

the class was slignent as the students look up to the teacher in disbelief.

"WHAT!!" the class erupted as children began to throw paper, pencils and other project able objects at Miss. Misa. "why are you throwing them at me!?" the blond shouted ducking ever once and awhile to avoid the projection.

"Everyone!!" Harmari sensei cried rushing toward the front. "please settle down!" she shouted waving her hand franticly. This continued for 5 more minutes before loud bash was heard.

"utasai" a calm voice said, as the class room sliced admittedly.

To be continued...

* * *

Pinkblossom: know its pretty bad but bare with me lol please read and review and what not. Is it good bad and what not lol..

oh and the reason I updated today is because its my B-day lol!! yeah so RXR for my gift please!

Press the button you know you want to!!

!

V


	8. FEAR THE CHILDREN

_Pinkblossom: im sooo sorry for not updating sooner!! but here it is!~_

_I wanted to make it longer but I had a brain fart XD~_

_**read and review!!~**_

_**RXR**_

* * *

"_utasai" a calm voice echoed out, as the class room silenced admittedly._

the room suddenly because eerily silent as the raven haired boy, who was previously reading his manga, swiftly jumped on top of the wooden conjoined table.

"Sensei how would we benefit from it" he asked still glaring at the pathetic looking blond teacher hiding herself behind the brunette teacher, while Momo-sensei just stood there looking clueless.

"what do you mean Sakura-kun?" Momo-sensei asked, tilting her head sightly to the left as if a clueless puppy would.

Just a minute ago the two teachers had announced that there was going to be a grade level cooking competition. And that the whole class was going to break into groups and go home and make a delicious dish by tomorrow. Which caused the abrupt outburst from the class.

"I want a day off" he simply stated as the rest of the class nodded and broke into a bunch of whispers enjoying the thought of a day with no school.

"no homework also!" Aio shouted also pumping her fist into the air, adding to the day off rule. "yeah!" the class cheered, Yuki the loudest.

She for one, was always up for a day or two with out homework..especially if it was math. Just think of it made her cringe in disgust.

" Ice cream too" a soft voice called out, as the door was slid open with a giant bang!

"Yo-chan?" Toshiro asked hearing his younger brothers voice as he turned toward the class room door. along with many other students. "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"nap time" the gray haired boy said walking over toward Toshiro with a blue blanked dragging behind him.

Sighing Toshiro nodded understanding how stubborn his little brother can get when it came to any sleeping activities. "you can sit here" he said pointing to the seat he previously sat at.

"mm.." the gray haired boy nodded walking toward the chair with his blanket dragging slowly behind him.

"kawaii" Ai, Yuki, and Coco squeled running over to the little visiter.

"too nosiey" Yo-kun pouted ireatatedly glaring at the small group of girls.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted before quickly running back with a couple of ghosts acompaning them.

"HELP US!!!!!!!" they cried as the ghost were gaining speed.

Chuckling was heard as Youichi looked up "what's so funny?" he asked as Renji, who was currently sitting at the table Toshiro was standing on, nodded as well "yeah whats up?" he asked with his hands suporting the weight behind his head.

smirking Toshiro pointed at the three girls who were running for the lives around the class room. "Idiots and the antic" he said chuckling more as You-chan sat on top of the table with one of his legs propped up on the blue plastic chair.

The three boys watched in amusement as You-chan's ghosts managed to get five of Toshiro's fan girls and the two sensei who were hiding behind their desk.

"o-ok!" Momo sensei panted, still running for her life. "we'll let you have a day off!" and with that said Toshiro snapped his fingers and Yo-chan dismissed the ghosts.

"thank goodness" the group of unfortunate girls sighed as they collapsed over one another. While Toshiro jumped down from the table. "but" Momo-sensei said pointing her index finger toward the green eyed boy "our class has to be number one!" she panted out, still exhausted from their little marathon.

"deal" Toshiro smirked an ideas already formulating within his head.

RING!~

the class looked up toward the clocked and noticed that it was time for their recess. "ok class" Misa called out "you may go" she said still panting on the floor. As 20 chairs scraped agenst the tiled floor and many pairs of foot steps ran out of the large classroom. Leaving the two teachers still sparled on the floor.

* * *

Mikan pov.

Stomping back from the paper room I growled ferocious, scaring a few employees in the process."Poka get this, poka get that" I mimicked in Natsume's voice as I passed the coffee room ,where my new friend Anna , yes first day and new friend hehe yey!, came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mikan?" she said as I turned toward her with 500 coppies of the SAME parking lot layout. I mean seriously! Who does this jerk think he is!

"yes" I muttered not wanting to scare away my new friend. "are you ok?" she asked putting down her coffee and grabbed a fairly large stack of papers from my hand. "oh no!" I shouted, as she jumped back a little.

"you dont have to do that!" I told her, feeling a bit gulity for using her.

"its ok Mi-chan" she said ,aww isn't she cute!, "i want to help!" she said acting all pumped up, as I smiled at her. Anna was really nice and from the first time I saw here with her long bubblegum pink hair, I had a feeling that she would be just as sweet!

"Anna? Is that you?" a masculine voice was heard from behind us. As we swiftly turned around to see a dark blond haired boy with intellectual looking glasses sitting on the brig of his noise. "oh what are you holding so much stuff!" he complained taking more then half of her stack of papers.

No really... there was only one piece left!

"you shouldn't be carrying so much stuff in your delicate state!" he panicked as I giggled slightly. That was Yu or Incho! Or so I like to call him. I don't know why though? Maybe because he gives an respectful air?, anyway he was Anna's sweet Husband! I mean it! He would carry her tray at lunch or take her out, hug her constituently to make sure she felt loved and even did most of her work! Even if she protests ,i don't even know why she wood though, anyway I could tell that they loved each other a lot and I just met them, hehe.

oh and guess what the best part is! She's preggy, prego, big belly! And no shes not Santa because she pregnant!! yep and now you know why Incho is so ...protective of her, huh.

"oh Anna! How did you get a stain on your blouse!" Inchon freaked seeing as the fresh coffee stain was near her 6 month belly.

Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have someone like Yuu with me during mine pregnancy with Toshiro...

"Mikan?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "you ok?" the two lovebirds asked.

"oh me?" I pointed toward myself as they nodded. "yeah" I laughed giving them a fake smile "just peachy!" I laughed once more as I saw them nodded, believing me.

"Well I got to go!" I shouted taking a steep forward signaling that I was going to leave. "bye" I waved rushing back up stairs.

Onward forth! Toward the slave driver!~

* * *

Pinkblossom: I'm so sorry for not posting and neglecting it but I have been so stressed lately. Finals are coming up and so is summer so hopefully I can get better, and post more.~

please review!!~

and please do my poll I need to knowXD~

and dont forget to tell me how it is and what needs fixing!~

**RXR**

**READXRWVIEW**

Special thanks to the following!!!~

bAritUde no kOkorO : thank you for reviewing!! and lol sorry about the jap. I just love making stuff up~ hehe call it blossiness lol jk;P thanks again!!~

UnreadableMe : thank you!~ and sorry for the wait!!~

Riikani: sorry i was just sorta lazy and forgot about putting it on complete lol v it was orignaly a oneshot but yeah lol a coin flip dicied if i would continue lol sorryXD~ thanks for reviewing!~

Clairemuah : thank you sooooo much!! I really want to thank you for pointing that out XD my mistake hehe. I fixed it and saved my self a little embarrassment!!! thank you !~ love people who does that hehe thanks for reviewing too!!~

L0VE : hehe thanks for reviewing and that will all be solved in the next chappy or the next oneXD please keep your interest lol thank you!~

mixed story : thank you!!!~ and im so happy that its one of your favs!!~ you had justs made my day also lol!~ please keep reviewing!~

miss ugly " thank you for reviewing !~

1998 : lol I love that this story makes you happy and I once again like to say that I love your name lol~ thanks for reviewing!~ please keep supporting my stories!~

3hime kun : thank you for reviewing and your wish might come sooner then you think!~ 

ma-ke-hs2 : lol glade I made you laugh! Love these kinds of comments lol thanks for reviewing!~

mikanmikan : thanks for reviewingX ill try my best to make it longer!! and not old and passed fifth grade lol~

Little-Miss-Shy-Girl : thank you and hopefully during the summer!~ thanks for reviewing!~ 

clicky!!!!

V


	9. WHATTTT

"Well I got to go!" I shouted taking a steep forward signaling that I was going to leave. "bye" I waved rushing back up stairs.

Onward forth! Toward the slave driver!~

* * *

Natsume pov.

'Where is that idiot!' I thought while tidying the stack of papers on my desk, almost ready to head out of my office in search of my wife. It has been an hour and a half since I had seen the accident prone women. I had send her for a quick 25 copy errant.

It should only take twenty five minutes! that's all!

Not an hour!

And defiantly not an hour and a half!

I sighed as I plopped down onto my leather seat and rubbed my temples, just thinking of all the troubles that women can cause.

'_why the hell did I even hire her!?'_ I thought getting up '_oh yeah, because of that dam, bloody, heart'_ I added with afrustrated sigh. Today was defiantly not my day. First of all Mochu came in today informing me that the children's playground felicities, which cost an estimate of 15 grand, isn't finished yet, then there was a chemical spill within the laboratory, and now Mikan was lost somewhere within this building, doing who knows what!

'_just my luck'_ pounding gently on my stiff shoulders "I really need to get a massage" I said to no one in particular as I stopped and shuddered. Just the thought of being touched by someone reminded him of those horror createn. Or in other words '_fan girls' _these wild beast would chase him down till the end of the earth, if it meant that they would be able to see theirNatsume-sama, or so they put it, unclothe. And he seriously didn't want a man touching him.

Shacking my head a bit I ridded of those useless thoughts. "my mission now it to find her" and with that said I reached out and for the golden panted door knob and walked out if that stuffy office,

Bang!

Hearing the loud noise my eyes immediately stiffed my eyes toward the near by desk. "where have you been?" I asked as calm as I could. As I saw the one girl that I had made a mission to find, standing across from me. '_well at least I can say that was the shortest mission I ever completed' _I thought sarcastically. While watching my secretary and former lover drop all of my coped paper on her desk and slowly wipe off the imaginary sweat off her forehead.

"who me?" she asked taking a moment to point a finger at herself innocently, while bading her eyelashes.

Idiot

"no, the plant beside you" I said rolling my eyes, as they quickly narrowed into one of my infamous glares.

All day long I have been giving her desk work and when finally I decide to give her something else she could do, she takes advantage of it and does who knows what! She could be wrestling with a stapler ,destroying the coffee machine, wondering which side was the front and which was the back of a blank piece of white paper ,or better yet setting up a date with someone within the company!

Just the thought of other men talking to my poka made my blood boil.

"um Mr. Hyuuga?" an angelic voice called out braking my train of thought. "yes, what is it?" I replied trying to think of what I had miss while I was within my daze.

"I told you that **you **sent me off on a stupid 500 paper copy run..." _stupid? _I thought wanting to give her a weird look.

"…and you have the nerve to ask where I was?" she said poking my chest with her index finger. Swiftly grabbing it I held it above her head as my head mistily started floating closer to hers.

"yes, quite frankly I do" I smirked as she pulled away with a giant tomato stain on her face.

"h-how long did it take your old sectaries! I think this is a conspiracy!"

'_aw she shudders, how adorable'_

wanting to chuckle I sighed, I have been doing that a lot lately. "it takes the a minimum of, at least thirty minutes. Give or take. And a conspiracy? My dear this is anything but that for you." I replied as she gave me a dumbfounded look.

Mikan's pov

"30 minutes…ARE YOU FREAKEN KIDDING ME!?!" I shouted. What the hell is wrong with this guy! Thirty minutes!? Does he hire some sort of super humans!

Well of coarse there are alices,. But that is beside the point!

"do you really believe that some one on this earth can run down 8 flights of stair, to the copy room, print 500 copies, and get back up here to had them to you. All in 30 minutes?"

"Yes, and sometimes they would bring me up a nice cup of coffee too. Depending on if they use the elevator." he nodded his head.

This.

Man.

Is.

Unbelievable.

"anything else would just be incompetent and there for that person would get fired." my jaws dropped at that statement. That jerk really was a slave driver!

I let that sink in as it finally hit me! "s-so does this mean I'm fired?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. This was probably the only job I image that would be able to support the boys and me. What should I do! I can't get fired now!

Bowing my head I begged the jerk for forgiveness. "I'm very sorry Mr. Hyuuga. I promise to do better and I apologized for my rude behavior from before." I exhaled as the heat roused to my face. "I really need this job right now so please forgive my previous actions." I really hope this works.

Natsume's pov.

I was surprised when Mikan suddenly bowed. "I'm very sorry Mr. Hyuuga.." sorry? Sorry for what? For "I promise to do better. and I apologized for my rude behavior from before." don't apologize for being yourself.

I saw her let out her pent up frustration. "I really need this job right now" why? What for? You could always come back. "so please forgive my previous actions." I was both confused and speechless. Never would I have imagine Mikan in this state, no I would have never allowed it. The pokadot apologize for talking back to me. What had happen to her during the pass six years?

"stand" "I said after managing to compose myself. "I was never really going to fir-" but I was cut off when my phone went off. "excuse me" I said quietly, as I quickly wiped out my black and red custom made cell phone.

looking down at the screen, it read Yuki.

"hello?" I answered wondering why my daughter was calling me up at work. Wasn't she suppose to be in school?

"Hi daddy!" I heard her cheerful vice echo out of the technological device. "how's it going" something was up. I knew that sweet, chocolate tone.

"what do you want?" I asked knowing that Yuki wanted something. "who me?" she replied innocently. "why I would never!"

"Yuki" I strained. Really not in the mood

"ok well you see, I wanted to know if tomorrow my friends could come over and do our home economic project together."

" I don't know Yuki, how many?"

"oh just 6 or seven of us. Including me of course"

This didn't sound to good. 6 kid in the kitchen? "will there be any supervision? You know Shi is on his brake right?"

"of course I remember silly daddy!" so she had this landed out already then.

"My friends are calling their mommies to help out!" that's good "and all I need you to do is buy some chocolate chips. Ok"

"fine" I sighed knowing that she would get her way eventually

"bye hun"

"buy daddy have fun!"

Pocketing my phone back, I forced back on the gabbing brunette.

"….."

Why was she on the phone?

"ok my boss is back, see you later sweetie" Mikan said cupping her phone hoping that I couldn't hear. "who was that" I asked see as she hung up. "oh hehe" she scratched the back of her head. "It was my son"

'_her son_'

Mikan's pov.

"I was never really going to fir-" fa? Fa what?!

Frame!? 'why would he frame me?

Fire? No, knowing that jerk probably not.

Freak? Ew that's to gross.

Fuck…..ewes bad Mikan bad bad dirty thoughts. I thought as imagined Hyuuga and I kissing passionately.

Gross. Yet…sexy?

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts as my pocket started to vibrate. 'oh my phone!' there was only 3 people who knew my number and they were Toshiro, You-chan, and Shinji. My phone was pretty old so it didn't have caller ID And since both toshiro and yo-chan doesn't have a phone my best bet would be Shinji.

Taking out my phone slowly I carefully flipped it open. "hello?" asked I a hush whisper.

"mommy" a little boys voice was heard. Toshiro? How'd he get a phone? "I browed my friends phone to call you" he stated with out me having to ask.

Oh…

"so what's up?" I asked wondering why the kid were calling me during class time. "we have a home EC

project and I was wondering if you could help us out with it tomorrow."

"tomorrow? I don't know…our kitchen is to small and you said it's a group project right?" I would usually love to help but because of my job situation right now and the small kitchen problem.

"don't worry about that one of oni-chan's friends let us to use their kitchen all we need is supervision…which is you ka-chan" little yo-chan was heard from the other line.

"Well.…"

"oh and its worth 70% of our grade."

"Ok!" was my automatic response as I wanted to smack myself 'my job' I wanted to cry but there was no backing out now. "w-what time"

"8:00 a.m same as school. The teachers gave us the day off to work on it" was the crimson eye colored boy's responses as he quickly hung up before his mother could reconsider. "ok my boss is back, see you later sweetie"

Beep beep beep

He hung up!! That sneaky little-erg! I sighed. oh well I don't want them to fail like I did. Not like I can even remember since my little incident but I had some signs telling me that I wasn't so good at school.

I sweat dropped just reminiscing about all of the test the hospital gave me. And the worse was the math one.

I shuddered at the thought.

"who was that?" a masculine voice asked "it was my son" I replied sheepishly. "and he's very-uh- sick! Yeah that's it sick! He's sick" I smiled at myself for coming up with such a good excuse.

'good mikan good, good job' I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

Natsume pov

'Your kidding me right' I thought to myself. This women doesn't really believe that I would, for one instance, believe that obvious tall tale.

I couldn't help the sweat drop that fell as I watched the girl before me, smile to herself while her noise began to grow like Pinocchio when caught lying.

"you don't reall-" wait. An Idea just formed "ok" I began as her brown orbs started to sparkle. "I will allow you the day off but under one condition." I smirked as she nodded her head, imitating an eager puppy. "you have to go on a date with me"

Silence over came the room

….

"WHAAAT!?!"

* * *

first of i am so sorry sorry sorry that i havent been updating!! trully i am sorry! it's my laptop! sorry! but luckly im getting a new dell oneso there would be less delays! yey! I have luckily manage to salvage this chapter, or whats left of it xD haha sorry once again!


	10. Note

Hello readers!

It's been a long time since I've been on, huh. Well, anyway, sorry for my years of absents but I had lost inspiration for writing (I'd actually took up drawing) . However, I will try and finish this story. They might be short , meaning quicker updates, or long, which may take some time.

Currently I cringe at my old writing, and therefore I may be revising a bit. But that's uncertain.

I'm sorry once again and after this I will be working on a new chapter.

Thank you all!

Your reviews have fueled my inspiration once again!

Also, If you guys want I have a tumblr! I'm on pretty much all day. So you can message or bug me about writting/finishing this fic or random nonsense. It doesn't matter; I love them all :D

WARNING:

My tumblr has been prone to clutter peoples dashboards with my many fandoms and poor drawings! :D

thechildoflight . tumblr . com (remove all spaces) :)

Have a nice day!


End file.
